Episode 7564 (22nd July 2016)
Plot Priya isn't happy that Rakesh is playing poker again, reminding Rakesh he could just as easily lose money as win. Lawrence ropes Sam into clearing out the salon and tells Kerry she no longer works there. Holly worries for Moira, who is suffering the effect of the PEP pills she has been prescribed. In the café, Emma moans to Rodney about having to house hunt again, which is especially hard as she and James still haven't got a penny of their deposit back from Rakesh. Rodney suggests she ask Priya about it. Priya approaches Ronnie and asks him to start work on The Mill again. Jimmy returns home from his trip to Odessa to find Dan helping Nicola with her physio. Jimmy tries to help with the exercises but he ends up hurting Nicola's good leg. Robert assures Aaron that Chas will be fine but Aaron tries to get to the bottom of who shot Robert, hoping it will help Chas get over things. Robert is forced to admit that Ross was the shooter, after he made a deal with Andy. The men's poker game begins and Rakesh and Pierce battle it out. Aaron's furious Robert kept this from him, and Robert tries to justify not telling him, insisting it's in the past and there was never a right time to tell him with everything that's happened recently. Bernice returns home to find Lawrence trying to throw her out of the salon. Rakesh wins another poker game and goes outside to have a cigar. James and Emma approach Rakesh looking for their deposit. Rakesh offers the Bartons 10% off the price they agreed previously, but they refuses to agree to anything until builders start work again. Rakesh returns to Dale Head and Pierce challenges him so he can win his money back. Lawrence shows Bernice copies of eviction notices, but Bernice is clueless. Sam walks out telling Lawrence to find someone else to do his dirty work for him and Andy sticks up for Bernice before he leaves with Chrissie. Holly receives a text from Simon about Moira's fall and questions what he is talking about. Moira is forced to admit she isn't ill, she is suffering the effects of PEP, as she went looking for her at a drug house and ended up falling on a needle. Holly can't believe it. Rakesh wins £1,000 but Pierce challenges again. Bernice struggles to believe what Lawrence has done. Cain returns home from France and Moira warns Holly and James not to say anything to him. Rakesh and Pierce raise the stakes of the poker game, betting £6,000 on one hand. Rakesh is devastated when Pierce beats him, but Pierce cannot believe Rakesh fell for his tell. Chrissie suggest to Andy that they could find a place together but whilst the pair are talking Aaron comes up and punches Andy telling him that was for all the time he spent in prison. Chrissie is shocked as Aaron tells her Andy got Ross to shoot Robert. Rakesh falls to his knees crying outside The Mill, struggling to take in how much money he has just thrown away. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and Beauty & Bernice salon *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes